Old Time Vampires
We can not forget the oldest vampire, where the legand started Dracula Dracula is an 1897 Gothic horror novel by Irish author Bram Stoker. Famous for introducing the character of the vampire Count Dracula, the novel tells the story of Dracula's attempt to move from Transylvania to England, and the battle between Dracula and a small group of men and women led by Professor Abraham Van Helsing. Dracula has been assigned to many literary genres including vampire literature, horror fiction, the gothic novel and invasion literature. The novel touches on themes such as the role of women in Victorian culture, sexual conventions, immigration, colonialism, and post-colonialism. Although Stoker did not invent the vampire, he defined its modern form, and the novel has spawned numerous theatrical, film and television interpretations. Niklaus Mikaelson Klaus is one of the most dangerous characters on The Vampire Diaries. He is shown to be sadistic and sociopathic. He is portrayed by Joseph Morgan. After the Original couple moved to the Americas, Klaus's mother had an affair with a member of the neighbouring werewolf tribe. Niklaus was born as a result. The mother's infidelity was later revealed. When Esther turned the family into vampires, Klaus' blood-lust became particularly strong and he transitioned into a hybrid after his first kill, due to his werewolf gene. However, Esther later bound his werewolf powers to the moonstone, due to her believing that his hybrid status made him an "abomination". In order to obtain his werewolf abilities, Klaus had to perform a ritual in which a werewolf, a vampire and a Petrova doppelgänger had to be sacrificed. Klaus first hunted Katerina Petrova, later known as Katherine Pierce, who was from the line of supernatural Petrova doppelgängers. In order to avoid being sacrificed by Klaus and allowing him to gain infinite power, Katerina drinks the blood of a vampire and then kills herself in order to transform into a vampire. She then becomes useless to Klaus because his ritual requires a human doppelgänger. Katherine subsequently spends centuries on the run from Klaus, who is enraged at her actions. As a result, Klaus kills her entire family. Continuing his quest to release his werewolf abilities, Klaus compels Isobel Saltzman to locate the latest Petrova doppelgänger, Elena Gilbert, her own daughter. Klaus is then able to perform the ritual. He sacrifices Tyler Lockwood's werewolf friend, Jules, and turns Jenna Sommers into a vampire before killing her. Finally, Klaus drains Elena of blood (though she lives thanks to a sacrifice made by her biological father, John Gilbert) and thus completes the ritual, becoming a fully functional vampire-werewolf hybrid. A major plot line of the show is Klaus' quest to create a hybrid army. Klaus can only sire other hybrids by using the blood of the supernatural Petrova doppelgänger, Elena Gilbert. Thus, he is often a threat to Elena and is a major kill target for the Salvatore brothers. At one point, Klaus blackmails Stefan into helping him create more hybrids, by threatening to kill his brother Damon. Klaus forces Stefan to return to his old, deadly ways, and returns Stefan to the Salvatore's former sociopathic persona, known as "The Ripper".[8] When Klaus discovers that he needs Elena's blood to create his hybrid army, he sends Stefan back to Mystic Falls to keep an eye on her, but also forces Stefan to turn off his humanity (an ability t hat vampires have on the show). Tyler Lockwood ends up becoming Klaus' first hybridized victim. It is also revealed that Klaus murdered his own mother, because she suppressed his werewolf powers through a curse, and because he blames her for making him the target of Mikael's hatred by her conception of him through an affair. When his sister Rebekah learns of this, she initially disowns him. However, when Elena's friends release Klaus' family from their coffins, Rebekah forgives him, though only after their mother convinces them that she wants them to reunite as a family. Klaus' humanity is shown very rarely. His affection for Caroline Forbes represents a more human side to Klaus, such as when he invites her to his family's ball, sending her a gown to wear. Glimpses of his humanity can also be seen in regard to his siblings, such as when he saves his little sister's life when Kol was about to stab her with the white oak stake, in spite of the fact that he had previously disowned her and the two were at odds, or when he became infuriated over his brother Kol's death. There are also small instances when it's revealed how deeply he cares for his unborn child, and even the child's mother Hayley. In the season three episode, "Before Sunset", Klaus is temporarily "killed" by the Salvatores and Tyler Lockwood.[9] He tries to kill Elena by draining her of all her blood in order to kill two birds with one stone: have a supply of her blood with which to create a hybrid army, (2) kill the vampire form of the vampire-hating Alaric Saltzman, who desires to kill Klaus and all other vampires and whose life is tied to Elena's by the witch Esther. Subsequently, Elena's friends neutralize Klaus in order to protect her. Instead of staking him, which could potentially kill them all (see "Mythology" section), the Salavatore brothers use Bonnie's magic and a dark spell to stop Klaus' heart, which "desiccates"[9] him and leaves him immobile and starved of blood, and thus in a seemingly "dead" state. A similar spell was performed on Klaus' father, Mikael, by Bonnie's mother, Abby Bennett.[9] In the season three finale episode "The Departed", Klaus is staked in his coffin by the vampire form of Alaric Saltzman, and subsequently, his body burns to ashes, (see "Mythology" section). However, Klaus lives on by switching bodies with Tyler Lockwood, through a spell which Bonnie Bennett performs.[5] In "Bring It On" Klaus sleeps with Hayley Marshall and provides her with information in regards to her family, because he noticed a crescent moon shaped birthmark on her shoulder. In "The Originals" the backdoor pilot for the spinoff show, Klaus is told that Hayley is carrying his child, by a group of witches which blackmail him in helping them or they will kill the child and Hayley. Klaus decides he wants this child. So he vows to protect Hayley and their Unborn child, whatever it takes. In "500 Years of Solitude", Klaus returns to Mystic Falls when he hears that Katerina Petrova is on her death bed. At first, he came back to gloat over her corpse, but when Caroline asks him not to, he obeys. Later, he asks Caroline for her confession about her feelings for him, and the two have a one-night stand in the forest, only after he promises to leave and never return. Caroline does not come back until late at night. Elijah Mikaelson Elijah is the oldest son of the Original Family. He is portrayed by Canadian actor Daniel Gillies. Elijah first appears in episode eight of season two, entitled "Rose". Elijah is brought into the Vampire Diaries circle by two vampires named Rose and Trevor. They make a deal to be allowed immunity from Elijah and the Originals, if they hand over Elena Gilbert, the new Petrova doppelgänger. It is later revealed that Rose and Trevor were the vampires who failed to keep Katerina Petrova (Katherine Pierce) alive for Klaus to sacrifice in the ritual required to release his werewolf abilities. They were subsequently hunted by Klaus and Elijah for centuries. Elijah was in love with Katerina in 1492 and tried to save her from Klaus; however, she did not trust Elijah and chose to flee, which broke his heart. Therefore, he chose to punish her by compelling her to stay in a tomb.[citation needed] Elena is rescued by the Salvatore brothers not long after Elijah kills Trevor, who had betrayed Elijah in the past by helping Katerina escape. The Salvatores attack Elijah and succeed in staking him; however, he comes back to life at the end of the episode. Elijah then works with a witch to locate Elena. The witch is able to locate her, so he goes to Mystic Falls to confront her, where he ends up saving her from a group of vampires who also wanted to take Elena. It is revealed that those vampires wanted to hand her over to Klaus. When Elijah discovers this, he makes peace with Elena and her friends, because he wants to use Elena as bait to draw out Klaus and kill him. He thus makes a deal with Elena that if she helps him kill Klaus, he will leave her friends alone. However, he intends for Elena to be successfully sacrificed as once Klaus breaks the curse and starts transforming, he will be left vulnerable enough to be killed. During a series of events, Elijah is "killed" when Elena stabs him with the dagger that can kill an Original. When Klaus comes to town, Elena un-daggers Elijah, and he then reveals to her his family's history and the fact that Klaus killed the rest of his siblings. Elijah thus at first tries to help Elena and her friends kill Klaus, but ends up saving him instead in the season two finale episode, because Klaus promises to take Elijah to their family if Elijah spares him. In season three, however, it is revealed that Klaus double-crossed Elijah once again, and daggered him. In season three, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Damon work together to un-dagger all of Klaus's family, because they believe that one or all of them can help kill Klaus. Elijah is thus released once more and frees his siblings and they proceed to seek their revenge on Klaus. However, before they can make their move, Esther reappears and convinces the siblings to be a family again, which later turns out to be a front for her true motives. After Elijah foils his mother's plans to kill him and his siblings, he leaves Mystic Falls a tortured soul, ashamed of his own barbaric actions and those of his family's. He is shown to be one of the most sophisticated and peaceful of the Original siblings, alongside Finn. He is normally kind, caring and selfless. He is the most compromising regarding Elena and her friends. Elijah and Elena develop a sort of understanding during the series, and Elena comes to be fond of Elijah's company. She thus feels especially betrayed when Elijah threatens to allow Rebekah to kill Elena if the Salvatore brothers are not able to stop Esther Mikaelson from killing the Original Family. However, in the 18th episode of season 3, Elena professes that she hopes that her vampire friends are descended from Elijah's bloodline, so that he can be spared. Elijah returns to town in the season three finale episode, "The Departed", in order to make a deal with Elena and her friends. Elijah proposes that he be allowed to take Klaus's desiccated body with him and his siblings and leave town, and in exchange, he would make sure that Klaus would not be resurrected within Elena's lifetime or even that of her children. However, Klaus is staked, and Elijah and Rebekah believe him to be dead, even though Klaus actually switched bodies with Tyler Lockwood and lives on; thus, even though his body burns to ashes, none of his bloodline are affected.[5] The same episode confirms that Klaus was the one who created the bloodlines of Rose, Katherine, the Salvatores, Caroline, Tyler and Abby Bennett and elena .[5]